familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
George Richard Tuckwell (1825-1918)
|long_name=George Richard Tuckwell |birth_year=1825 |birth_month=09 |birth_day=11 |birth_locality=Parramatta |birth_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |birth_nation=Australia |death_year=1918 |death_month=04 |death_day=24 |death_address=Gagin Street |death_locality=Parramatta |death_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |death_nation=Australia |death_sources=TUCKWELL. —April 24, 1918, at his residence, Gagin-street, Parramatta North, George Richard Tuckwell, aged 93 years and 3 months. At rest. :: |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1845 |wedding1_month=08 |wedding1_day=19 |wedding1_address=St Pauls |wedding1_locality=Castle Hill, New South Wales |wedding1_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |wedding1_nation=Australia |baptism_year=1825 |baptism_month=12 |baptism_day=26 |baptism_address=St Johns |baptism_locality=Parramatta, New South Wales |baptism_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |baptism_nation=Australia |remains_year=1918 |remains_month=04 |remains_day=26 |remains_address=St Pauls |remains_locality=Castle Hill, New South Wales |remains_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |remains_nation=Australia |remains_sources=TUCKWELL.—The Friends and Relatives of the FAMILY of the late GEORGE RICHARD TUCKWELL are kindly invited to attend his Funeral, to leave his late residence, Gagin-street, Parramatta North, THIS FRIDAY, at 1 p.m., for Curch of England Cemetery, Castle Hill. *TUCKWELL.—The Friends of Mr and Mrs. R. E. TUCKWELL are invited to attend the Funeral of their beloved FATHER and FATHER-IN-LAW, George Richard Tuckwell; to leave his late residence, Gagan-street, Parramatta, THIS DAY, at 12.30, for Castle Hill C.E. Old Cemetery. Service will be held in Church at Castle Hill. *TUCKWELL.—The Friends of Mrs. SORRELL, of Gagin-street, Parramatta North, and Mr. and Mrs. Sorrell and FAMILY, of Coolgardie, W.A., and Mr. and Mrs. JOHN SEAMES and FAMILY, of Forest Lodge, Mrs. LONSDALE and FAMILY, of Bexley, are kindly invited to attend the Funeral of their beloved father and grandfather and great-grandfather, to leave his residence, Gagin-street, Paramatta North, THIS FRIDAY, at 1 p.m., for Church of England Cemetery, Castle Hill. :: |globals= }} Biography Obituary Death of an Old Identity. The Oldest Parramattan. The death took place on Wednesday, at his residence, Gagin-street, Parramatta, of Mr. George Richard Tuckvvell, who was born in Parramatta on January 10, 1825, which would make him 93 years of age. His father and mother were also natives, the family tree having been planted in this part of the world soon after the founding of New South Wales as a colony by Governor Phillip on January 26, 1788. Grandfather Richard Tuckwell came out to Botany Bay with the flrst fleet as a quartermaster-sergeant, and married the daughter of Samuel a'Beckett, the surveyor who laid out the township of Parramatta, which was then the seat of government, and after whom the creek which runs between Granville and Harris Park at the western end was named. Starting to earn his living at the age of 8, and working hard until he was 80, Mr. Tuckwell turned his hand to many things. He was a sawyer, a farmer, a blacksmith, a builder, a wheelwright, and an orchardist. His wife died in 1903 in her 77th year. The grandchildren number 53, great-grandchildren 64. The late Mr. Tuckwell was the pioneer member of the well-known old Hills family. In his later life he came upon business trouble, at a time when most look for ease and comfort, and he lost his estate at Castle Hill. His passing means the removal of one of the rugged picturesque human landmarks of our district. Mr. Tuckwell married at Parramatta, when 22 years of age, a Miss M. A. Crane, and their family consisted of six sons and seven daughters. Three of the latter predeceased the father. Mr. W. Tuckwell, of Parramattn North, is, we believe, the only son living now in Parramatta. :: __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Ancestry from England Category:Resided in New South Wales